Le prince des tirnams
by Milanber
Summary: Harry est adopter à trois ans apr des Tirnams, après que les Dursley aient été tués par des mangemorts. dark Harry! 13 ans. U.A


Salut, voila le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous allez aimés ! Sinon, merci à Amandine04 pour m'avoir envoyer une review, ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que quelqu'un aimait ma fic !

Bon, dans ce chapitre, Zrain et Mrana vont adopter officiellement Harry, et le faire devenir Tirnam, en faisant un mélange de leur sang. En gros, Harry va devenir plus puissant que Zain et Mrana réuni car il va avoir leurs pouvoirs ! Autre chose : Zrain et Mrana sont les souverains des 18 autres Tirnams. Donc Harry deviendra le prince de ces Dieux sur Terre ! Pas mal, non ? Ah, un dernier truc avant de commencer à lire. Les Tirnams règnent sur les vampires, les loups-garous, et les vélanes. Ce sont des serviteurs pour les Tirnams.

C'est pire que des elfes de maisons. Il suffit qu'un serviteur arrive une seconde en retard quand on l'appelle, et il se fait tuer. J'ajoute, que les personnages de HP appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, mais que Zrain, Mrana et tous les autres personnages et lieux de cette histoire sont les fruits de mon imagination. Bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

Chapitre deux : La cérémonie d'adoption

Après avoir transplanné, Mrana regarda Harry, se disant qu'il avait du avoir peur lorsqu'il avait vu les corps des mangemorts. En l'admirant, elle se souvint de la scène du carnage.

Ils avaient, elle et Zrain, transplanné juste devant la maison.

A quelques mètres d'eux se tenait des mangemorts qui étaient disposés en cercle, pour former un périmètre de sécurité autour de la maison. Mrana avait souri en entendant Zrain dire « c'est pas avec ça que ces pitoyables humains vont nous arrêter ! ». Ils s'étaient rendus invisible, et s'étaient avancés vers les disciples du mage noir en dégainant leurs armes. Zrain l'avait regardé, et par télépathie, lui avait dit, un sourire aux lèvres :

Pas de magie surtout !

J'avais acquiescé en souriant moi aussi. En nous approchant, j'avais senti l'instinct du chasseur venir. Mes yeux étaient devenus rouges et mes canines avaient poussés. L'envie de sang m'avait submergeait et je tuais le premier mangemort en le décapitant. Les autres hurlèrent en voyant le corps de leur camarade sans tête, s'affaisser sur le sol. Cela devait être traumatisant de ne pas voir ses ennemis. Ils mourraient sans nous pouvoir se défendre. On aurait dis des fourmis courant partout pour ne pas se faire tuer. Pitoyable ! J'arrachais le cœur d'un mangemort, lorsque Zrain empala un homme blond sur la barrière du jardin. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer la manière dont il tuait ses victimes. Il enfonça le corps de l'humain jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se débatte plus. En enfonçant mes crocs dans le cou d'un ennemi, je sentis que Zrain avait finis les siens. Il se dirigeait vers la maison. Je finissais rapidement le mien pour le rejoindre dans la demeure. Après être rentré, je constatais qu'il ne m'avait pas attendu. Il avait tué tout le monde. Le sang coulait sur le parquet bien ciré. Je vis un corps qui avait été étranglé avec le fil du téléphone. Dans tout cela, je n'oubliais pas ce qu'il était venu cherché. Qu'est- que cela pouvait être ? En arrivant dans le couloir, je vis un petit placard. Je m'approchais de celui-ci, car un je ne sais quoi m'attirait, et ce quelque chose qui m'attirais était dans ce cagibi. En l'ouvrant, je vis un petit garçon, trois ans à tout casser qui avait les yeux fermés. Je compris qu'il avait peur que je le tu. J'attendis donc patiemment qu'il ouvre les yeux. Au bout d'un moment, il se risqua à en ouvrir un. Il parut surpris de me voir lui sourire. Il eut moins peur quand il compris que je ne lui voulait pas de mal. Puis il blêmit et s'évanouit. Je ne compris pas pourquoi, jusqu'à ce que je voie les corps et le sang collé au mur qu'il y avait derrière moi. Evidemment, pour un gosse de trois ans, il y a de quoi avoir peur ! Je le pris dans mes bras et l'emmenait dehors, ou m'attendait Zrain. Après la conversation, nous transplanâmes.

Mrana soupira, elle aimait déjà cet enfant. Pour lui, elle ferait n'importe quoi. Elle avait l'impression que pour Zrain c'était pareil. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'ils le connaissait, et ils voulaient l'adopter ! Mrana savait que jamais elle ne pourrait avoir d'enfant. C'était la malédiction que leur race portait depuis leur création. Ils étaient des dieux, ils commandaient aux éléments, étaient à l'origine de la magie,… Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait remplacer la présence d'un enfant ? Longtemps, Mrana avait hait les humains, qui, eux, même s'ils n'avaient pas l'immortalité, les pouvoirs qu'avaient les Tirnams, ils étaient heureux. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils avaient des enfants. Dans toute la longue vie de Mrana, elle avait toujours vu que une famille sans enfants, n'était pas une famille. Mais, là, elle avait enfin son enfant ! Il deviendra le prince des Tirnams ! Et je pourrais le choyer comme une mère ! Mrana se promit qu'elle ferait tout pour lui, son enfant.

Avec ça en tête, elle rejoignit Zrain qui avait pris de l'avance.

Zrain et Mrana arrivèrent devant une énorme montagne faite de roc. Ils se dirigèrent vers la base de la montagne. Là, Zrain leva la main, et le roc disparut, et ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Derrière eux, le roc se reforma. Devant les yeux de Harry qui s'était réveillé, une énorme cité lui faisait face. Elle était tellement grande, qu'on ne voyait pas l'horizon. Des immenses remparts noirs comme la suie, se dressait, imposant devant eux. Sur le chemin de ronde, des dizaines de vampires patrouillait. Ils portaient une armure de la même couleur que les remparts, avec des liserés rouge sang. Ils avaient tous les cheveux blanc comme la neige.Au loin, une énorme citadelle se tenait au milieu de la cité. Ils avaient tous une épée, ou une hache dans le dos. En voyant arriver Zrain et Mrana, ils ouvrirent les portes. Ceux-ci rentrèrent avec Harry. Dans la citée, tous les vampires, loups-garous ou vélanes se prosternaient face contre terre lorsque ils passaient devant eux. Au terme d'une marche de plusieurs heures, ils arrivèrent enfin au cœur de la ville. Devant eux se tenait un immense palais dont le haut semblait touché les nuages. Sur les centaines de marches qui composaient l'escalier pour atteindre les portes de celui-ci, des soldats en armes étaient postés tous les dix pas. En tout, pas loin de mille hommes étaient répartis sur l'escalier. Mais ce qui était bizarre chez ces soldats, c'était qu'ils ne bougeaient absolument pas. On aurait dit que c'était des statues. Chose étranges, ils avaient des oreilles pointus. Zrain et Mrana portant Harry commencèrent à grimper les marches. Quand ils passaient devant un guerrier, celui-ci se baissait la tête et la relevait après qu'ils soient passés. Arrivés en haut, une énorme porte de bronze se tenait devant eux. Elle s'ouvrit avant que Zrain n'ait pus faire un geste sur une créature, qui courut vers eux. Arrivés aux pieds de Zrain, il se prosterna, faisant toucher son front sur le sol. Zrain prit la parole :

Relèves toi !

La créature se releva. Harry gloussa lorsqu'il vit son physique. Il avait la tête d'un faucon, mais le reste de son corps était celui d'un humain. Voyant l'intérêt de son fils pour la créature, Mrana lui dit :

Approches !

La créature s'exécuta en tremblant. Harry pu alors caresser ses plumes. Il riait en faisant glisser ses mains sur celles-ci. Mrana et Zrain rayonnait en voyant leur fils heureux. Jusqu'à ce que Zrain décida que cela suffisait. Il congédia la créature d'un geste, puis prit Harry dans ses bras, et poussa la porte qui offrit à Harry la vue d'un immense hall de plusieurs centaines de mètres. Là aussi, il y avait des soldats. Mais, contrairement à ceux de l'escalier, ceux-là n'avaient plus trop le physique d'un humain. Ils avaient la queue d'un serpent, la tête aussi, mais leurs torses étaient bien humains. Ils portaient des sabres croisés aux niveaux de leurs poitrines. Dans le hall, des centaines d'esclaves s'activaient. Mais lorsqu'ils virent leurs maîtres, ils se prosternèrent. Zrain s'avança, Mrana sur les talons. Arrivés au milieu de la pièce, Zrain cria :

Trazin !

A ce moment là, un elfe accourut vers eux. Se prosternant, il dit :

Maîtres, soyez les bienvenues dans votre royaume ! Nous attendions votre retour avec beaucoup d'impatience !

Je te crois ! Maintenant, tu vas porter cet enfant dans le jardin, pour qu'il puisse s'amuser ! Tu me répondras de lui sur ta tête, traite-le comme mon fils ! répondit Zrain

Bien mon seigneur répondit Trazin

Tu seras escorté ! Vous, s'exclama Zrian en montrant trente soldats, vous l'escorterez ! Protéger-le, vous m'en répondrez sur votre vie!

Les soldats s'inclinèrent et encadrèrent Harry. L'esclave se prosterna et emmena Harry vers les jardins, suivit automatiquement par les guerriers.

Restez seul avec les serviteurs toujours prosterner et Mrana, Zrian sourit à sa femme.

Mrana chérie, allons réunir nos Tirnams pour présenter Harry comme leur prince !lui dit Zrain

Et le peuple ?lui demanda son épouse

Nous leur présenterons Harry juste après la cérémonie. Allons nous préparer ! Lui répondit son mari

Tu as raison, allons-y ! s'écria sa femme

Et ils transplanèrent vers leur chambre.

Une heure après, Zrain et Mrana étaient parés de leurs plus beaux habits. Zrain portait une chemise de soie blanche brodée d'or et de rouge, un pantalon noir, et un cercle d'argent autour du front. Il avait également plusieurs bagues sur la main. Il était magnifique. Mais Mrana l'était encore plus ! Elle portait des bijoux qui coûtaient le revenu d'un empire par an !

Elle portait aussi une robe blanche éclatante, et un diadème autour du front. Ils allaient cherchés Harry, qui, après sa visite des jardins avait été emmené dans sa nouvelle chambre pour être habillés comme il sied à un Prince. Ils marchèrent dans le couloir y menant, les serviteurs s'inclinant sur leur passage. Ils arrivèrent près d'une porte gardée par vingt gardes d'élites. C'étaient les soldats crées par Zrain, des Tarkans, ils étaient plus silencieux et rapides qu'un vampire, plus forts que n'importe quels loups-garous, et plus fort en matière de combat que le plus puissant des mortels. Ils portaient une armure entièrement noire, avec un heaume surmonté d'un cimier rouge sang. On ne voyait d'eux que leurs yeux rouges.Les seigneurs des lieux passèrent devant eux, et arrivèrent devant la porte.

Ils l'ouvrirent, et entrèrent. Une gigantesque pièce, qui devait faire 300 mètres carrés, s'offrit à leurs yeux. Elle n'était pas encore décorée avec le luxe qu'il fallait, mais dès qu'ils sauraient l'animal de Harry, il la décorerait à sa couleur. Ils virent Harry s'amuser à essayer de toucher un esclave avec un sabre en bois. D'un geste, Mrana les congédia. Harry, les apercevant enfin, courut sauter dans les bras de Mrana, qui le serra contre son cœur. Harry demanda :

Vous venez jouez avec moi ? dit-il, heureux qu'on s'intéresse à lui

Non, mon cœur ! On voulait te demander si tu étais près pour la cérémonie qui va faire de nous ton papa et ta maman. Répondit Mrana d'un ton maternel

D'accord, j'ai compris ! Alors, je peut t'appeler Maman ? demanda Harry sur un ton plein d'espoir

Bien sur, Harry ! Je suis ta maman après tout, non ?dit Mrana

Youppie, j'ai un papa et une maman !cria Harry en courant partout dans la pièce

Mrana regardait son fils, heureuse, enlacée contre Zrain. Zrain lui demanda :

Je peux te demander quelque chose, ma chérie ?

Bien sur, mon amour. Lui dit Mrana

Eh bien, Harry te ressemble beaucoup, mais j'aimerais qu'il me ressemble aussi un petit peu. Lui répondit Zrain

D'accord, mais il garde ses yeux verts. Ils sont trop beaux, par contre, je veux bien qu'il prenne tes cheveux bonds ! Lui lança Mrana

Alors c'est d'accord ! Lui dit Zrain

Ils se regardaient tellement dans les yeux, qu'il fallut qu'Harry tire sur la robe de sa mère en disant :

On y va ?

Ses parents acquiescèrent pour toute réponse. Alors, Harry sortit en trombe de l'appartement, puis revint aussitôt en disant :

Eh, j'chais pas ou c'est. Avouât-il, d'un air penaud

Mrana et Zrain éclatèrent de rire, et ce dernier fit monter Harry sur ces épaules, et courut vers la pièce de cérémonie, ou les attendait déjà tous les autres Tirnams. Mrana se dépêcha de les rattraper, en piquant un sprint.

Dans la salle de cérémonie, les Tirnams discutaient entres eux en attendant le maître des lieux. Chacun étaient accompagnés par vingt de leurs gardes crées par la magie. L'un des Tirnams, qui s'appelait Durnag, disait aux autres :

Nos souverains vont adoptés un petit garçon ! Un misérable humain ! Quelle honte !

Les autres approuvèrent, mais si Zrain avait été là, personne n'aurait osé faire ce genre de remarque. Lorsque soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur leur roi et reine. Leur roi portait un petit môme sur ses épaules. Il y eut un silence dans la salle. Pas par crainte de leur seigneur, comme d'habitude, non, là c'était un silence admiratif devant la beauté de l'enfant. Tous les Tirnams l'avaient déjà adoptés. Même Durnag, qui tout à l'heure le traitait de misérable mortel, était sous le charme. Zrain et Mrana s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'autel avec Harry. Là, Zrain prit la parole :

Mes chers Tirnams, nous vous présentons votre prince. Nous avons décidés, avec votre reine, de l'adopter, et de le faire devenir Tirnam par un échange de notre sang. Qui s'oppose à cette décision ?

Un silence lui répondit. Zrain continua :

Nous commençons donc la cérémonie. D'abord, jurer fidélité à votre futur prince. Déclarât-il d'une voix forte.

Aussitôt, tous les Tirnams se lèvent et déclarent d'une voix forte :

Nous reconnaissons cet enfant comme notre prince. Nous jurons de le protéger, de lui obéir juste après le roi, et enfin, nous l'acceptons comme l'un des notre.

Satisfait de cette réponse, Zrain mis un de ses doigts sur son bras, et là, du sang doré s'écoula de son doigt, jusque dans une coupe. Mrana fis la même chose. Ils demandèrent à Harry de boirent cette coupe. Il s'exécuta. On vit alors des énormes changements dans le physique d'Harry. Il devint blond, mais garda ses beaux yeux vert émeraude. Il gagna quelques centimètres, ce qui ne le faisait plus passer pour petit, mais plutôt pour très grand pour son âge, ses oreilles devinrent fines comme celles des Tirnams, et enfin, dans son dos apparut un tatouage. C'était un superbe lion or et rouge, qui se tenait sur ses pattes arrière, mais il n'était pas seul ! Un splendide serpent vert et argent se tenait à droite du lion. Les Tirnams étaient sidérés ! Aucun d'entre eux n'avait deux animaux ! Le lion était l'un des animaux les plus puissants et courageux, tandis que le serpent incarnait l'intelligence et la ruse,ce qui veut dire que le garçon serait un puissant guerrier, sans doute le meilleur de tout les Tirnam, mais en plus, il serait très intelligent et manipulateur !

Mrana était fier de son fils, maintenant, c'était un vrai Tirnam ! Les Tirnams, commencèrent à défiler pour lui prêter serment. Harry rayonnait en se regardant dans une glace.

Puis, Zrain dit qu'il était tard, et un serviteur emmena Harry se coucher.

Plus tard, Mrana vint dire conne nuit à son fils.

Bonne nuit mon petit lion-serpent ! Mon grand guerrier ! dit Mrana attendrie par l'enfant

Bonne nuit, maman ! Lui répondit son fils les yeux fermés.

Heureuse, Mrana sortit de la chambre silencieusement pour rejoindre son époux.

Et le deuxième chapitre est teeminéééééééé. J'espères que vous avez aimez. Le troisième chapitre paraîtra Vendredi ! A plus ! Vous ne trouvez pas que je fais des chapitres assez longs ? Mais d'autres seront beaucoup plus longs que ça ! Enfin, …. J'espère !


End file.
